


now i got you in my space (i won't let go of you)

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Series: you've always been my first choice. [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: (¬‿¬), ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, crossposted on aff btw, intersex biology for male omegas and female alphas btw in my abo au haha, so if it squicks you out please don't read, this is filthy af goddamn lmao, this is so self-indulgent omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: Jackson is so gone for Mark, it's not even funny.





	now i got you in my space (i won't let go of you)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe my first markson fic is a abo pwp lmao (tbh tho im not *that* surprised lol)

Jackson has surprisingly never been an aggressive alpha. Sure, he’s boisterous and buff, but he’s really just a big teddy bear at heart. He’s never cared about gender oriented dominance or any of the stereotypical alpha shit. He’s had bigger things to worry about in his life, like his mother, fencing, and later, debuting. He’s never given orientation stereotypes any care anyway, not when his alpha mother and beta father raised him right. 

 

And how can he, when his family and his friends and his  _ team _ don’t match the social stereotypes impressed upon them? Jaebum is the fiercest beta he’s ever met and BamBam the most dominating omega. Hell, Mark alone defies everything South Korea deems an omega to be. Loud, prank-playing, contradictory, extreme sports loving, inappropriate on just this side of propriety Mark. Cali boy Mark, with sun kissed hair and glowing skin, and who, even with his slighter build has such a presence that’s hard to ignore once you’ve noticed it. Martial artist Mark who flies and punches and fights just as easily as he laughs, a right hook appearing just as quick as a infectious giggle; quick to anger just as quick to cry. Eldest member Mark who doesn’t give a fuck about age lines and acts both as young and as old whenever he wants. Mark is as unpredictable as the ocean waves he loves so much and Jackson would love to drown in him.

 

Just Mark. 

 

Jackson’s  _ Yien _ .

 

God, Jackson’s so whipped for him it’s not even funny. The members all try to tell themselves not to give into Mark’s shenanigans or his begging for snacks, but one glance at him and it’s all over. Jackson counts it a blessing that Mark doesn’t know that his aegyeo will get him everything from not just him, but everyone else. Even BamBam.  

 

He can’t help how gone he is for this boy, okay? It’s not something Jackson can necessarily control. Besides, it’s Mark’s fault. He had to be the one to look this unbelievably good everyday. He can wear anything -a suit, joggers, or even that bright yellow donut sweater- he makes everything look good. He’s the one with the perfect proportions and alluring smile and champagne bubbly laugh. God, even his name itself is beautiful.  _ Tuan Yien _ . 

 

He even cries prettily! It’s super unfair...and also maybe the reason Jackson puts up with the movies the maknaes make them watch; he loves being the person Mark turns to when he can’t help but tear up, allowed to just stare at him and hold him and cuddle him on one of their couches. 

 

When he and Mark got together and Mark seemed to take more of the initiative in their relationship, he didn’t question it because of some orientation bullshit but because it just felt right. Fuck orientation stereotypes to be honest. The only time Jackson is truly concerned with presenting as an alpha is when he feels like he’s too aggressive, too overbearing, too intimidating to other people. He hates it when others treat him differently or get scared of him based on his orientation alone. 

 

Jackson’s never cared about his alpha orientation but there’s just something about seeing Mark so undeniably, blissfully fucked out and leaking onto their sheets that builds a low, possessive growl deep in Jackson’s chest. Mark is still sweaty and panting when he hears it, eyes looking up into Jackson’s. Mark’s eyes go half-lidded and he licks his lips, his thighs spreading in that  _ oh so slow _ way that Jackson knows he’s being teased and yet that doesn’t stop him from letting out a pleased rumble. His body moves forward between Mark’s again, thumbs brushing the tips of Mark’s sharp hip bones.

 

Jackson exhales through his nose as he tries to calm down a little. He’s hard against his stomach and doesn’t want to end things prematurely. Mark’s dark eyes stare at him, dark and inviting. His gaze lingers a little too long on Jackson’s cock, his tongue darting out to lick his lips; Jackson shivers from the intensity of his gaze. 

 

Mark told him once in their hotel room after a concert, in the middle of night trying so hard to keep quiet while riding Jackson’s cock like he’s being paid for it, that Jackson’s cock is thick and veiny and just this side of too much. When Mark bounced so hard that Jackson slipped from him, he kneeled high on his knees and sank so slowly back down that Jackson’s sure he had a heart attack with how frustratingly good it was. Hell, Jackson didn’t last that long anyway, not when moments later Mark whined about how full Jackson plugged him up as he rose and slowly sank back down, savouring the stretch, his hands braced on Jackson’s chest, head tossed back and eyes fluttering closed. 

 

Jackson shakes his head to clear it. It doesn’t really work as the room is filled with his and Mark’s scents. Jackson’s musk blends well with Mark’s, the cocktail of their scents intoxicating. There’s their musks, sweat, and the cloying scent of Mark’s slick wafting into Jackson’s nose, like vapors from a hit snaking around him and Jackson is so hard it hurts. 

 

There’s dribbles of precum dripping down the head of Jackson’s cock; he takes himself in hand and smears the head over Mark’s silky wet cunt. The muscles in Mark’s thighs jump so hard that Jackson feels it in his own thighs. Mark pushes his hips up insistently, impatiently, and the tip of Jackson’s cock presses against him, but doesn’t slip inside. Mark makes a noise that’s equally parts desperate and frustrated in the back of his throat and if he doesn’t do something soon, Mark is gonna end up riding him. Again. 

 

While he’s definitely not against that, Jackson thinks that he’s been a little unfair, letting Mark do all the work the past few times. He wants to spoil Mark so badly, but now that he’s got Mark loose and wet beneath him, Jackson really can’t help but tease him. 

 

“Gaga, come on, I want it…” 

 

“Aww, but baobei,” Jackson smirks wolfishly charming down at him, rubbing the head of his cock against where Mark is dripping, circling the tip around Mark’s clit in maddeningly concentric circles. “You like this, don’t you?” 

 

The way Mark’s hips are rubbing against him says enough even as he shoots a glare so fierce it could crack cement at Jackson. It’s so hard to take it seriously when Mark’s eyelids flutter seconds later, blush high on his cheeks and lips bitten red as he tries to angle his hips in a way that gets Jackson where he wants. Jackson’s not done with him yet. 

 

Jackson thrusts his hips up enough to rub against Mark’s folds, but does not enter him. He takes the base in hand and rubs his cock over Mark’s cunt, the ridge of his head pressed insistently against Mark’s clit. The both of them are red, red,  _ red _ , wet and glistening. He rubs over and over and over, harder, harder,  _ harder _ , until Mark is wide eyed and jerking underneath him, hips undulating wildly, shrieking when he squirts, wet and filthy over Jackson’s cock. 

 

Jackson doesn’t give him time to recover and keeps rubbing for a few more moments, before he too can’t take it anymore and pushes into Mark, hips jerking uncontrollably at the vice around his cock. When Jackson is finally,  _ finally _ , inside him, Mark lets out loudest sob Jackson’s ever heard, clawing at Jackson’s biceps as he’s wonderfully pried open. Mark quivers in Jackson’s arms, back arched and neck bared. He’s so full, and Jackson is so deep it feels like he’s reaching for his  _ throat _ and Jackson hasn’t even moved. Mark looks close to crying, tears pearling at the corner of his eyes and sticking like dew to the strands of his eyelashes. 

 

Mark looks so beautiful spread out beneath him like this, glowing smooth skin and maddening little whimpers that punch through Jackson’s head and spine, Mark’s high pitched  _ ah ah ahs _ \- making him dizzy. He feels like he’s drugged, nerves buzzing just under the surface of his skin, electrical potential rising in voltage. 

 

Mark is so warm around him and Jackson wants to be warm in him. Jackson curses against Mark’s soft cheek, hands and hips and eyes greedy and voracious, sucking, kissing, touching. Mark is sweltering yet quakes as though he’s cold; seizing up every now and then when he meets Jackson’s eyes. Jackson’s gaze is greedy, greedy,  _ greedy _ , sharp desperation and hunger darkening his pupils as his eyes move from Mark’s eyes and face, gaze caressing down his chest, over his leaking cocklet, to observe the fat blunt head of his cock continually pressing into Mark’s sopping cunt before trailing his eyes back up and starting the cycle all over again. 

 

Sometimes people forget, but Jackson used to be an internationally ranked fencer, accuracy and precision are trained into his body, movements quick and unfaltering. He shifts onto his haunches and angles his hips in a way that has Mark keening high in his throat, deliciously overwhelmed, as he ripples around Jackson, cocklet painting their bellies white. Jackson continually rumbles low in his chest, unbearably pleased.

 

Jackson bites his bottom lip, trying to stave off his impending orgasm; his thrusts are thick and fluid, but they start to lose rhythm. There’s sweat beading at his temples and it trails down, the grip on Mark’s hips slipping a few times. Jackson’s eyes close a few times, but he doesn’t want to deprive himself of the sight that is Mark and that is the beginning of his downfall.

 

Mark’s head lolls to the side to gaze dazedly at him, pupils blown wide and dark. His tongue pokes out to lick his lips at a particularly good thrust, enticing. There’s a tense pause where they both pant for breath before Jackson is moving his hands down Mark’s thighs to grasp Mark’s knees to spread wide, wider. 

 

Mark is wet, wet, wet, shrieking through an overflowing cascade of climaxes, cocklet spurting whatever is left in him and he trembles, fighting his way out of the white noise to watch Jackson cum. 

 

“Come on, Gaga, please I want it-”

 

Jackson is leaning over him, warm, warm, warm, bracing his weight on his forearms, the muscles in his arms flexing. He litters every part of Mark’s face he can reach with kisses, before his hands fist into the sheets and he’s moaning into Mark’s skin. Their foreheads knock together as Mark tries to press Jackson closer, a hand in his hair and one grasping his arm. 

 

And it was drool worthy obscene the way Jackson’s abs flexed as he chased after his pleasure, hips shuddering against Mark’s. The base of his knot was pressing against Mark’s pink, glistening folds, Mark’s hips violently thrusting up in hard jerks. 

 

“Come on, come on, shove it in me Gaga please…”

 

Jackson growls, his jaw clenched hard as he tries to hold back. Mark didn’t want him to hold back.

 

“I want your knot, Gaga please-” Mark whines, a reedy desperate sound that has Jackson shoving that much deeper into him. 

 

Most people know that Mark is introverted; their group doesn’t mind. Mark can be just as rambunctious as BamBam when he wants to be, when he’s comfortable with the people around him. Sure, he’s a little quieter than all of them, but when he wants to speak he’s makes sure he’s heard. It’s always nice to hear the listener talk for once, and right now is no exception. Mark is loose and pliant enough that he’s lost all shame and reservation and he keeps talking and Jackson is losing it much faster than he would like to. 

 

Mark rakes his teeth over his bottom lip as he tosses his head back. 

 

“It’s so good, Gaga….so good, feels so good,” he slurs out. “Please, you’re so deep- _ yes _ , s’good-” 

 

Fuck. Jackson’s hips buck just a little too wild, just a little too hard, struggling. Mark is still babbling against his cheek, his breath condensating on Jackson’s cheek. Mark’s hand is on the back of Jackson’s neck to keep him where he is and Jackson’s hips are frantic, grinding, grinding,  _ grinding _ , as his mouth falls open and he pushes his knot into Mark, arching into the body below him. 

 

“ _ Yien Yien Yien Yien Yien _ \--”

 

It’s the only word he knows, the only thing he knows right in this moment. Jackson’s just barely been sent over the precipice when Mark’s hand on his neck snakes into his hair to drag him towards Mark’s lips. He gasps into Mark’s insistent mouth, shuddering in his hold as Mark’s arms tighten around him as Jackson’s knot keeps them plugged together, Mark pulsating around him. 

 

Jackson kisses Mark until he can no longer breathe, tilting his head to the side to pant wetly against the corner of Mark’s lips. Mark doesn’t stop kissing him, peppering warm, pink kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids. He nuzzles Jackson’s jaw and purrs so loudly that Jackson can feel the vibrations in his own chest. 

 

Mark purrs the whole time they’re knotted together, purrs the whole time Jackson cleans him up in the bath, bundling him up in Jackson’s long-sleeved shirt and soft sleep pants. Mark sinks bonelessly into Jackson’s arms when Jackson pulls him closer, dark eyes blinking up at Jackson, soft and sleepy. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Mark’s “I love you too” gets mumbled into the crease of Jackson’s neck; Jackson feels it more than he hears it. Tomorrow might be a bitch of sore muscles and a complaining Mark about his own sore muscles, but right now Jackson is warm and content and holds his entire world in his arms, nestled in warm blankets. He smiles into Mark’s hair when Mark snuffles against his throat and sleeps. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! o( ^ ♡ ^ )o
> 
> im so sorry for that lackluster ending i didn't how tf to end it lmao


End file.
